The new Enemy
by LeekyBianca
Summary: When everything is going ok to the Mew and The Aliens Ryou discovers something that there are new enemies and if you like undertale Tokyo Mew Mew together then go ahead and read it. Btw allot of Pudding x Taruto here 7w7
1. A enemy appeard

BIANCA: WASSUP GUYS ITS ME BIANCA!! OR LEACHYBIANCA AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION ENJOY!! CHAPTER 1

 **BTW I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW CHATACTERS!!**

"Whate heck why cant i make this puzzle??!!"

"Whats the matter Taru Taru??"

"I'm making a puzzle well i cant..."

"OOOOHH PUZZLES??! I LOVE PUZZLES NA NO DA!! LEAVE IT TO PUDDING NODA!!"

5 mins later

"HOW IN THE WORLD PUDDING YOU GOT IT??!! EEHH?? IT WAS MAGIC!!!" Taruto Shouted

Pudding couldn't help but laugh at Taruto's reaction of it.

And Taruro couldn't stand but to blush at Puddings laugh.

"HeyLove BirdsStop with the flirting already and help us with this mess that Ichigo made" shouted Mint At Pudding and Taruto.

Wich that made Taruto even redder.

"Uggh fine"

Later

Guys go to the basement all!!" Shouted Akasaka San

In the basement*

"What is is Ryou ans Akasaka san?" Asked Ichigo

"We have new enemies" Told Ryou

"WHAT??!!" Shouted everyone

"Who is the enemy what we speaking of?"

"Good question Zakuro but we dont know eather" Ryou said

"But how did you guys know" asked Kisshu

"Ryou just told it to me i didnt know it at all..." Akasaka san said.

"They are near by"

"What?" Said Pai

"THEY ARE NEAR BY!! MEWS TRANSFORM NOW!!" Shouted Ryou

BIANCA: WELP THAT WAS SHORT BUT PART 2 COMING RIGHT AHEAD!! BYE BYE!!


	2. Chara and Frisk!

BIANCA: I AM BACK!! WITH A NEW CHAPTER

FRISK: WHY AM I EVIL?

CHARA: SHUT UP FRISK WE HAVE GENOCIDE AND YOU ARE IN IT

BIANCA: WELL UHH.. IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT THEN ENJOY CHAPTER 2!!

 **BTW I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!**

Everybody was transformed into the Mew mews or the Alien clothes and walked outside of the café

"I see nothing Ryou why are you.."

"Shut up for a moment Ichigo..."

"Hey who are those freaks??!"

"WHAT WAS THAT NANODA??!! Pudding Shouted

"Come out and show yourself" Ichigo Said

Than two girls appeard in the sky

"WHO ARE YOU!!??" Ryou shouted

"Hey Chara are those these Mews and Aliens Sans whas talking about"

"Heh i think so..."

"Hey who are you people" Lettuce said

"I am Chara nice to not meet you"

"I am Frisk and we are going to take over the earth for the monsters in the underground"

"With our leader Sans"

(BTW SANS IS IN HUMAN FORM)

"Then we are going to stop you Nya!!" Ichigo said

"Well not now idiot tell us your name" Frisk said

"WHATE HECK FRISK NO!! UGGH WE SEE YOU GUYS LATER LETS GO FRISK" Chara shouted

"But i want to know their name Chara!" Frisk teleported with Chara.

"Guys go back to your house we need to look up who this Sans person is and what for hidden powers they have" Akasaka san said

"Good luck with that" Zakuro said

"Lets go home Taru Taru Noda!"

"Okay"

"Ill be heading home too bye"

"Bye Lettuce! Ugghh i need to do some homework nyaa~"

"Bye everyone!" Kisshu and Pai said

BIANCA: JAJAJA THAT WAS CHAPTER 2!! THANKS FOR READING

FRISK: I AM BAAD T-T

CHARA: UGGH WELL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Poisoned Food Part 1

BIANCA: WASSUP EVERYONE ITS BIANCA HERE!! WITH CHAPTER 3!

PUDDING: PUDDING WANTS A DOG NODA...

TARUTO: NO! DONT GET A DOG!

PUDDING: WHY NOT TARU TARU?

TARUTO: BECAUSE WE ALREADY HAVE A DOG...

BIANCA: YOU HAVE A DOG?

PUDDING: WE HAVE A DOG?

TARUTO: YEAH... YOUR SISTER AND BROTHERS

PUDDING: TARU TARUUUUU :V

BIANCA: WELL UHH THAT WAS AKWARD BUT WHATEVER ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

 **AND I DONT OWN THE TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE** ** _ CHARACTERS_**

"Taru Taru what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Dinner? well i saw something on the television something about omu rice? Well i am curious how it tastes can you make it Pudding?"

"Oohh Omu Rice?? Yummi! Pudding can make that noda! Pudding already made that in the past for her siblings Noda! LEAVE IT TO PUDDING NA NO DA!! w"

"Really? Amazing Pudding!"

" No problem Taru Taru"

Then Pudding Gentely Kisses Taruto on the head

"Hihi! Pudding wil now go to the store noda! See you later Taru Taru!"

"Eaah?..." Was his answer because he was shoked by the kiss xD.

Meanwhile outside the window

"So... they are lovebirds heh.." Frisk said.

Frisk begins to Chuckle

"Heh i have a great plan! I will poison Their omu rice well puddings omu rice because we have to eleminate the mews first.. and then i will get Pudding to fight Taruto with the poison and if Taruro loses Pudding will kill him and then her self! Then we have 2 eleminated already! Weeheeeh! Frisk what are you Genius! I will let Chara see that i am smarter then her!! MUAHAHAHA!!"

Frisk teleports away to get the poison in the another dimension

"Frisk what are you doing"

"Oh hey Chara! I have a plan to get Pudding and Taruto both eliminated!" Frisk said cheerfully

"You Baka! You are too dumb to do that you need my help first"

"WELL I WILL NOT ASK YOU THIS TIME I AM GOING TO DO IT ALONE!! AND I AM NOT DUMB!!"

Frisk Teleports away

"I am going to see what's shes up to... I hope that she doesnt mess up this time..."

Chara teleports away where Frisks at (Frisk is ontop Puddings and Taruto's house to see when Pudding got home from shopping)

To be continued

PUDDING: BIANCA ONEE CHAN HOW IS IT GOING TO END??

BIANCA: YOU SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND BTW TARUTO IS GOING TO WEAR A DRESS IN THAT CHAPTER

TARUTO: WHAAATT??!! WHY?!

BIANCA: BECAUSE IT SOUNDS FUNNY

TARUTO: PLEASE DONT DO THAT!

BIANCA: WELP YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE

Bianca leaves the room

TARUTO: NOOOOOOOO!!!!

PUDDING: I CANT WAIT!


	4. Poisoned Food Part 2

**BIANCA: HEY PEOPLE AND I AM BACK! I'M WITH A FRIEND HERE FOXY!**

 **FOXY: HI OwO**

 **BIANCA: HEY PUDDING, WHERE IS TARUTO BTW?**

 **PUDDING: OHH TARU? HE RAN AWAY 10 MINS AGO!**

 **BIANCA: WHAT?!**

 **FOXY: I KNOW WHERE HE IS!!**

Foxy ran away

 **BIANCA: OHH WELL UHH... MEANWHILE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!** **BTW I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW CHARACTERS AND UNDERTALE CHARACTER!!**

Frisk was still on the rooftop waiting for Puddings return.

and Pudding came!

"Joehoe!! Pudding is the best noda! Pudding will makd the best omu rice for Taru Taru Na no da!! sad that Puddings siblings are on school trip noda... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER NODA!!! PUDDING WILL DO HER BEST FOR TARU TARU NODA!!!"

Pudding then suddenly ran in circles in front of the house until Taruto opened the front door

"Pudding? What are you doing?"

"TARU TARU??!! Oh Pudding has the things for omu rice noda!"

"Thats great! Good job Pudding! Come in"

"I will noda"

Then only Frisk could hear is the front door closing.

 _I think they are inside now..._ Frisk thought

Frisk then Teleports in the living room and heard Pudding ans Taruto talking about something

"Taru Taru you can wait when I'm done with cooking noda"

"Ok Pudding i will wait in the living room"

 _OH CRAP TARUTO IS GOING THIS WAY UHHH..._ Frisk jumped behind the couch and was worried because maybe Taruto heard the big bump on the ground. But what Frisk only heard was Taruto jumping on the couch making a cross puzzle.

 _Great he didn't hear me... What i only have to do is teleport in the kitchen and slowly walk behind something that Pudding doesnt see me..._

Frisk then Teleports in the kitchen and slowly walked behind a throw next to the front door and waited until Pudding was done with her omu rice

"Yeyy its done noda! It needs to cool off first tho noda... "

Pudding then walked in the living room and sat next to Taruto on the couch while he was solving a cross puzzle and he didn't saw Pudding sitting next to him

 _Yes she is gone now i can make a move_

Frisk begins to walk slowly to the plates with the omu rice on it but the problem was that the didnt knew which plate was for Pudding. And so she guessed and Picked one of the plates. But we all know that Frisk is clumsy as hell so she let the plate fall ofcource. And she olso fell on her back. Pudding and Taruto heard the noice and came to the kitchen and looked whats upp. Then when they saw Frisk they said at the same time

"HOLY! FRISK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!"

"Oh crap" was Frisks reply

Taruto transforms in his Alien clothes and got his Click-Clack Toy/ Weapon out

"Geez you are going to pay for that!"

"Oh no you won't!!" Frisk yelled

Suddenly Frisk Teleported out of the living room while Taruto standing there olmost hitting the wall with his click-clack weapon/Toy

"My omu rice noda..." Pudding said sad

"Uhh don't worry Pudding! I will share with you if you dont mind"

"You are so sweet Taru Taru but you need to eat it by yourself i will go to the store to get more Omu rice ingredients"

"May i go with you?"

Puddings sad smile came into a happy-Pudding-Smile and she said

"Ofcource noda!!"

 _End of chapter 4_

 **BIANCA: HOW WAS THAT!?!**

 **PUDDING: AMAZING BIANCA ONEE CHAN!!**

 **BIANCA: BTW WHERE IS FOXY?**

 **FOXY: LOOK WHO I GOT HERE**

Foxy dragged Taruto in the room

 **PUDDING: TARU TARU NA NO DA!!**

 **BIANCA: OHH YESSSS GET THE DRESS PUDDING!**

 **FOXY: HEHEH THIS GOING TO BE FUN...**

 **TARUTO: WHY MEEEEEE!!!!! TvT**


	5. Chara's Plan

**BIANCA: HI PEOPLE AND LOOK AT TARUTO FOR A MOMENT!!**

 **FOXY: O MI GISHHHH**

 **PUDDING: TARU TARU LOOKS SO ADORABLE NA NO DA!!!!**

 ** _Taruto Stands there with a pink dress with flowers blushing like a freak_**

 **FOXY: THIS REALLY MADE MY DAY**

 **BIANCA: ME TOO! THAT IS WHY I WRITE CHAPTER 5!**

 **TARUTO: YEEEYYYY AGAIN ONE OF THE FOOLS STORYS :V**

 **BIANCA: SHUT YOUR MOUTH TARUTO.**

 **BTW ENJOY CHAPTER 5!!** **BTW I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!!!**

Taruto just stood there drinking in peace a cup of water. ( btw they where in Café Mew Mew) Then Kish comes out of the kitchen asking Taruto the question Taruto doesn't know how to answer.Hey Taruto?"

"Oh hey Kish"

Taruto began to drink his water again.

"Sooooooooooooooo Taruto...

Did you ever made out with Your girl Friend Monkey Girl?"

Then the aggressive way Taruto spits out the water he was drinking and turned red as hell.

"THE HELL KISH?!!"

"I mean you kissed her before didn't you?"

Taruto began to smirk and said to Kish

"Well Pudding kisses better than that old hag of yours"

That was the line

"TARUTO!!! ICHIGO IS NOT A OLD HAG!! HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!!!"

"But she is isn't it big brat?"

"Oh you runt of a alien..."

"DON'T CALL ME RUNT, RUNT!!!!!"

"LOOK AT YOUR SELF TARUTO!!!"

"What are you guys screaming about?"

Ichigo and Pudding entered the room where Kish and Taruto was in

"Koneko Chan!! 'Taru Taru' called you an old hag!!!" Kish said

And that was the line for Taruto because only Pudding can call him 'Taru Taru'

"KISSHU ONLY PUDDING CAN CALL ME TARU TARU!!!"

"Yeah ofcource Runt"

"YOUUUU!!!!! :V"

Then Kish and Taruto became to fight like little children way. And meanwhile Chara was outside the window listening.

"Geez what are guys so childish" Chara Said

"Chara what are you doing?"

"Oh frisk! I have a brillant plan!"

"What is it about?"

"Well i had an idea of you wearing other clothes and open your eyes so that they don't recognize you and you then listen to the secrets they have"

"Smart Chara"

"Yeah i know! Heheheheeehhh..."

To be continued

 **PUDDING: EXITING!!**

 **BIANCA: YEAH!**

 **FOXY: TARUTO DID YOU REALLY MADE OUT WITH PUDDING?**

 **TARUTO: I AM DONE WITH THIS CRAP!!**

 ** _Taruto walked out_**

 **PUDDING: I GO AFTER TARU TARU !!**

 **BIANCA: WELL OK... SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**


	6. Chara's plan part 2

**BIANCA: HEY PEEPS**

 **FOXY: I'M HERE TOO! WHERE IS PUDDING BTW?**

 **TARUTO: SHE WANTED SOMETHING FROM THE STORE**

 **BIANCA: YOU FORCED HER DIDN'T YOU TARUTO?**

 **TARUTO: WHAT?! NO!**

 **FOXY: SURE YOU DIDN'T**

 **BIANCA: OH BTW! ENJOY CHAPTER 6!** **AND I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!!**

 **FOXY/TARUTO: WHO IS SHE TALKING TO?**

Frisk just stoods there with a pink dress and glasses and a bow in her hair. It was all Chara's plan to fool the mews and the aliens.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFF YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHARA! IT WAS YOUR PLAN ANYWAYS!!"

"Ok fine. Well what are you waiting for? Go to Café Mew Mew and fool those fools!"

"I try"

And open your eyes"

Frisk opened her eyes. Frisk can change the colour of her eyes so that not everybody can realise her. Only Chara and Sans know that.

"Ok.. is blue eyes good?"

"Yes good idea Frisk! Now go!"

Frisk Teleports to the mew café and opened the door.

"Welcome to café Mew Mew! Will you take a seat?" Ichigo said

"Yes please" Frisk responds

Later when Frisk sat there she looked around and she saw Taruto and Pudding arguing in the kitchen

"C'mon Taru Taru!! Eat my Pudding ring!"

(Pudding means the pudding she makes in battle after she said Pudding Ring Inferno)

"Nooo! What if it's poisond?!"

"I think not Taru Taru! Pudding isn't poisond too na No da!"

"That doesn't matter right now because you are not poisond but maybe your pudding rings are!"

"Well i am going to eat Noda!"

"Heh??!" Was Taruto's respond

Frisk saw a light and saw a big pudding in the kitching. Frisk opened the camera of her mobile so that Chara could see. And Chara saw.

"Tadaaa!!" Said Pudding happily.

"Ok then eat it!"

Pudding started to eat the pudding while Taruto and Frisk looked disgust because they thought it was poisond.

" Mmmmhh! This is yummmmiii!!!"

"What flavour is it?"

" its orange and banana"

"Well I am going to try too"

Taruto grabed some pudding (7w7) and began to eat it. Well... Pudding wasn't lying it was orange and banana flavoured.

"Wow this is amazing!!"

"I said it Taru Taru!! It's delicious!"

Then Chara respond saying in Frisks ear (Frisk had something in her ear so that she could contact Chara)

"Are they really eating Pudding?"

"Yeah... I am getting hungry though..."

Then pudding quickly said

"Oh yeah!! There is a girl sitting in the aula. I need to bring her the StrawBerry cake na No da."

 _*oh crap Pudding is coming here!!*_

Frisk then flew to the seat where she was sitting then Pudding came with the StrawBerry cake.

"There you go na No da!!"

"Thank you"

Pudding then walked to the kitchen leaving Frisk behind. Frisk was the only costumer in the mew café then Frisk could look around.

Frisk walked downstairs where Ichigo and Lettuce where in the dressing room.

"Hey Lettuce?"

"What is it Ichigo San?"

"I am tired to see Mint all the time drinking her special tea while we need to work!!"

"Sorry but I can't force Mint to stop. No one can"

"Well maybe Zakuro San can. Mint adores her"

"Well maybe "

' _Uggh say something important than stupid birdy'_ Frisk thought

"Uhh? What are you doing Here?"

Frisk looked behind and she saw Taruto looking suspicious at her.

"Oh! Uhh I wanted something other than StrawBerry Cake but that yellow maid just walked away after she brought me! And I wanted to find somebody."

"Ok sure follow me then"

Frisk followed Taruto to upstairs again but then they saw Chara eating the StrawBerry cake with Pudding standing next to her with a weyed eyed eyes.

"Hahaha this is delicious!! " Chara shouted

"Neh Taru Taru when I came out of the kitchen I saw Chara eating the StrawBerry cake na no da..."

"CHARA?!!" Frisk shouted

"Do you know Chara?" Taruto asked with still a suspicious look on his face

"Uhh ofcource not!!"

"Then whats your name na no da??"

"My name is uhhh... uhhh.. .. Ksirf!!"

"Ksirf?" Asked Taruto while Chara made face palm because she knew what Frisk was doing

"Yeah! I'm Swedish! Heheheheh"

"Ksirf... wait a sec!! That is Frisk but turned Noda!! !" Said Pudding

"Wauw you are right!"

"Crap!! Frisk come!!"

"Ok... WE WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!!" Frisk shouted when they teleported away

"PFFFFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA NA NO DA!!!"

"What are you laughing about Pudding?"

"I dont know..."

 **FOXY: BI? WHAT DID YOU MADE?**

 **BIANCA: IDNK I JUST MADE A FREAKING HILARIOUS STORY**

 **TARUTO: NOT SO HILARIOUS IF YOU ASK MR :v:**

 **PUDDING: IM BACK!!**

 **FOXY: HEY PUDDING WHAT DID YOU BUY?**

 **PUDDING: TARU TARU WANTED PUDDING NODA...**

 **BIANCA: SEE TARUTO WE ALL KNEW IT! YOU FORCED PUDDING TO BUY... PUDDING?"**

 **FOXY: HEHEHEHEEEEHH TARUTO WANTED PUDDING *Smirks* 7w7**

 **TARUTO: SHUUTTT UPPP!!! \\\\\\\\\**

 **PUDDING: WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME PEOPLE!**


	7. A school trouble Part 1

**BIANCA: HEYYYYY AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

 **FOXY: BI, WHERE ARE TARUTO AND PUDDING?**

 **BIANCA: ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW...**

 **FOXY: LET'S GO FIND THEM!!!!**

 **BIANCA: OKAY! AND BTW ENJOY CHAPTER 7!!!** **AND I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!** **(I FORGOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I THINK)**

"Taru Taru! I'm going to school see you later!"

"Oh see you later pudding"

Pudding then quickly gived Taruto a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. While Taruto stood there with a red face like always XD.

on Puddings school*

"Kanna! Umaru!" Pudding shouted

(BTW UMARU AND KANNA ARE PUDDINGS BEST FRIENDS ON SCHOOL AND KNOW THAT PUDDING IS MEW PUDDING AND THAT TARUTO IS AN ALIEN)

"Hi Pudding!" Umaru shouted

"Are you guys ready for the test later Noda?"

"No I'm going to fail very bad" Kanna cried

And in one second every girl in the aula screamed and screamed Jonathan for some reason. But now they know. A boy walked into the school with two boys beside him : Joey and Ricto.

The girls screamed very hard that Pudding Kanna 's ears could hurt very bad in the afternoon.

"Who is that Noda?"

"That is a new boy on our school called Jonathan he is rich and handsome everyone says but I think not" Kanna replied

" He is handsome!!!" Umaru shouted

"You like him Noda?"

"Yes he is sooo cool! He can do everything!"

"Yeah sure..." Pudding and Kanna said at the same time.

Jonathan then walked to Pudding for some reason. And now we know.

"Joey! Ricto! Look at such beauty! Honey? What is your name? " Jonathan said

" My name is Pudding Noda. But never call me honey Noda!" Pudding replied.

"Why not Honey? Because after all your my new girlfriend! "

"WHAT!!!" Kanna and Umaru shouted

"WHY NODA?! !!" Pudding shouted

"Because I want you my lovely pudding Chan!"

"Uhh Jonathan? Pudding already has a boyfriend" Kanna said

"Oh yeah pudding Chan?"

"Yes! " Pudding replied

"Wait... you are not going to break up with him for me?"

"NO!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NODA?!"

"What is the brats name?"

"He is not a brat Noda! And his name is Taruto."

"BREAK UP WITH HIM!! !"

"NO NODA!! "

"Pudding let's go" Kanna said

"Hey Jonathan you can always go with me- aaahh!!"

"Shut up Umaru just come" Kanna said

And they walked away

"Don't worry Pudding Chan I will save you from your 'fake' boyfriend Taruto"

After school*

"Bye Kanna and Umaru I'm going home!" Pudding said

"Byeeeeee Pudding!" Kanna and Umaru said

Behind a bush was Jonathan and followed Pudding to her house.

"Taru Taru I'm home!!"

Taru Taru? ?* Jonathan thought

Out the living room Jonathan saw a boy with elf ears coming into the kitchen

"Yo Pudding! How did it go on school?"

"Very good Noda but, there is some boy that kinda is a rich kid and he likes me. And he is gross too" Pudding said with her arms crossed

"Well, if he ever touches you I will kill him, I ask Kish and Pai to help me" Taruto said while he winked at Pudding

"Hihihi Taru Taru your so funny Noda!" While Pudding gave the young alien a hug.

Whatte heck?! Is that that Taruto guy Pudding was taking about? I dont know what he's doing with his elf ears but he stays away from Pudding!*

To be continued

BIANCA: PUDDING, TARUTO WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU GUYS?!

Pudding and Taruto both looking at the floor blushing as freaks

FOXY: WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU GUYS?

PUDDING: PUDDING DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT NODA...

BIANCA: WELL WHATEVER! TELL US IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

PUDDING AND TARUTO: WHAT?! NOOO!!!!

FOXY: WHAT?! YEESSSS!!!!


	8. A school trouble part 2

**BIANCA: SOOOO WHAT WHERE YOU DOING??**

 **TARUTO: NON OF YOUR BUSINESS**

 **PUDDING: YEAH DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO MOM!**

 **FOXY: WHAT?**

 **BIANCA: THAT DOESN'T MATTER TELL US PLEAASSEE!!**

 **Pudding and Taruto started to blush very hard**

 **Meanwhile Foxy started to smirk like this: 7v7**

 **PUDDING: WELL I'LL TELL YOU**

 **TARUTO: NO!!!**

 **FOXY: OGH HELL YEH!!**

 **BIANCA: BUT FIRST!! ENJOY CHAPTER 8!!**

 **BTW I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW AND UNDERTALE CHARACTERS!**

 **FOXY: NOOOOOO I WANT TO HEAR PUDDING AND TARUTO'S STORY!! TvT**

It was just a beautiful afternoon when someone came to Puddings house 7n7

ding dong*

Hum? Who's That?* Taruto thought

ding dong*

fine I'll get it. Maybe it's Pudding and she forgot her keys * Taruto thought again

Taruto walked to the front door and opened the door but That wasn't Pudding that was standing there.

"Uhh who are You?" Taruto asked

"May i ask the same?" Jonathan asked

"Hey I said it first" Taruto replied

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER TELL ME WHO YOU ARE YOU ELF!!!" Jonathan screamed

"Ok fine but I'm not an elf. My name is Taruto and you?" Taruto replied

"Taruto? Wait are you Puddings beloved boyfriend?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah" Taruto replied blushing a little

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Jonathan screamed

"What?"

Then out of no where Jonathan started to punch Taruto like baby way.

"Y'know that doesn't hurt" Taruto said

"Fine ill stop because you are so begging me to stop hurting you" Jonathan said

"But I didn't sa-"

"SILENCE!! My name Is Jonathan" Jonathan said

"Jonathan? Are you that one boy Pudding was talking about?"

"Pudding Chan said something about me?! Wooww looks like I'm more popular to her than Yo-"

"She said you where annoying and you stank a little and she said too that she wishes that she never have met you" Taruto replied fast

"Heh?" Was Jonathan's answer

"Dude I'm not lying at all" Taruto said when he started to smirk

Meanwhile Jonathan was screaming to Taruto a girl came by

"Taru Taru? Jonathan? Wait Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Pudding asked

"Hey Puddi-"

"SHUT UP YOU ELF. Pudding Chan! Good afternoon! I came to pick you up on our date"

"DATE?!" Pudding screamed

"Yeah you ready to go" Jonathan asked while looking at Taruto with a big smirk on his face

"I never never never never never never never never never ever agreed to your stupid date Noda!! I dont want you! I want Taru Taru!!!"

"Eh?!" Was the two boys answer

"You heard me Noda! Get out of here Jonathan!!"

Pudding said

"Fine but i won't give up so easily" Jonathan said

when he looked angry at Taruto

Later

"Pudding is sorry Taru Taru"

"For what?"

"For Jonathan appearing in front of our house"

"Hey that was not your fault You silly monkey"

Taruto snickered

"It wasn't?"

"Ofcource not!"

"Yayy thabks Taru Taru!!"

After saying that Pudding have the young alien a kiss on the cheek.

"Taru Taru I'm going to make dinner k?" Pudding said

"Can I help?" Taruto asked while looking left

"Ofcource na no da!!"

Meanwhile with Jonathan

"Stupid Taruto stupid Pudding that likes him. She needs to see who's really the Prince here!" Jonathan said

"Hehehe you talking about Mew Pudding and Alien Taruto heh?"

"WHO'S THERE?!" Jonathan screamed

"Its me"

Out of no where Chara appeared in the sky

"Whate?! Who are You?! "

"Greetings I'm Chara. And human you where talking about Mew Pudding and Alien Taruto am I right?"

"Mew Pudding and Alien Taruto?! WHAT?!"

"Oh that's right you don't know that yet. You know Tokyo Mew Mew saving the day always?"

"Yeah i know them they are awesome!"

Chara then flew down and looked Jonathan in the eye

"That yellow Mew mew is someone you know"

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah it's your beloved Pudding"

"PUDDING CHAN IS A MEW MEW?!

"And those guys that helps the Mew mews Taruto is one of them"

"WAIT WHAT?!!"

"Yeah. And I'm one of the enemy's"

"You are?!"

"Yeah but. I have something maybe attracts Pudding to be in love with you"

"You have?!"

"Yeah. Take my hand if you want to but just walk away if you dont want Pudding to be your girlfriend"

shall I really do this?* Jonathan thought

"Human I don't have whole day" Chara Said

"Fine ill do it! Anything to make Pudding mine" Jonathan said

"That's agreed then"

To be continued

 **BIANCA: SOOO WHAT WHERE YOU DOING?**

 **PUDDING: PUDDINGANDTARUTOKISSEDNODA"**

 **FOXY: PUDDING YOU SAID THAT WAY TO FAST**

 **TARUTO: SO WHAT SHE SAID IT!!**

 **PUDDING: PUDDING IS GOING BYE NODA!!!**

 **TARUTO: I'M GOING WITH YOU!!**

 **BIANCA: I UNDERSTOOD THAT**

 **FOXY: YOU DID?**

 **BIANCA: YEH 7v7**


End file.
